


It's Too Late

by EveyNoir (sharkinahat)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinahat/pseuds/EveyNoir
Summary: Ymir reflects on her decision.Based on Carole King's It's Too Late.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 5





	It's Too Late

Ymir and Reiner were on their way back to Marley. On their way to Ymir’s end.

Why had she chosen this? To return to Marley only to die? For Historia, for herself, for Marcel.  
All three, she concluded. She owed this to Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt, for killing their friend and getting a second chance at life.

But why was Ymir leaving Historia? Her lovely Historia.  
She wanted to keep Historia safe, of course.  
Ymir is a selfish person. She wants to stay by Historias side more than anything.  
But, It’s too late.  
Ymir will be crossing an ocean soon

Historia was truly the love of Ymir’s life.  
Ymir wished she could see Historia one more time.  
Her beautiful blonde hair, her big blue eyes.  
She wished she could hear Historia’s voice call out to her once more. 

Ymir really had tried to make it.  
Her and Historia, together forever.  
But guilt overtook her in the end. 

She felt like a fool.  
Who in their right mind would leave behind someone like Historia.  
They were supposed to get married.  
After everything, they would marry and live together, for themselves.  
But, now it’s too late.

Something inside her had died the second she turned and left Historia.  
When she chose Reiner and Bertholdt.

Ymir wanted to say a final goodbye.  
Reiner, who was standing beside her, said he would deliver a letter to Historia, from Ymir.

It was a final goodbye, but it was also a love letter.  
To her best friend, the love of her life, her lovely Historia,

It hurt to put the pen to paper and begin writing,  
Her final words to her love.

_To my dear Historia,_

**Author's Note:**

> sister fic to Evermore.


End file.
